Blackhand
Warchief Blackhand the Destroyer was the Chieftain of the Blackrock Clan and the first Warchief of the Horde. Biography ''WarCraft: The Beginning'' After the battles with the Red Walkers and the eruption of the Greatfather Mountain, the Frostwolf Clan marched for a full moon cycle from the Frostfire Ridge to the site of the Great Gate. Kurvorsh, a scout Chieftian Durotan, returns to the Frostwolf Clan, telling Durotan that the Horde encampment was half a sun's walk. Once they reach the encampment in the Hellfire Peninsula, Durotan and Orgrim Doomhammer are greeted by two orcs from the Blackrock Clan, both of whom are green skinned, who tell they are getting ready to attack this new world and told them to come with them to meet Blackhand. Durotan and Orgrim go though the encampment, noticing the orcs were preparing for battle and that a third of them had green skin. Durotan and Orgrim meet Blackhand, who tells them that the Horde is preparing to send it's first wave though the Great Gate, and only the strongest warriors would be sent though. The next morning, Draka strapped a small circular shield around her stomach in order to conceal her pregnancy. Drek'Thar wore a hooded cloak pulled low and a cloth around his face in order to cover up his scared face. Palkar, another shaman, would be guiding Drek'Thar. Durotan orders Geyah to be in charge of the Frostwolf Clan on Draenor. Afterwords, the Horde gathers around the Dark Portal, and Gul'dan steals the life from the thousands of Draenei prisoners, killing all of them. This causes Gul'dan to be empowered with fel magic and shoots it at the Dark Portal to open it to Azeroth. Gul'dan, Blackhand, Durotan, Orgrim, Draka, Drek'Thar, Palkar, Kurvorsh, Grom, Kilrogg Deadeye, Kargath Bladefist, Garona Halforcen, Zarka, Kagra, Drekgrul, Shaksa and her siblings, Nizka,Kelgur, and other members of the Horde rushed though the Dark Portal. While crossing through the portal, Draka goes into labor. When the orcs arrive on Azeroth, Gul'dan assists Draka with giving birth, but the baby is stillborn. Gul'dan then drains the life out of a nearby deer to revive and infuse fel magic into the baby. In Westfall, Durotan, Orgrim, Sharptooth, and two dozen other Frostwolves watched as other members of the Horde sacked the area, killing and capturing humans as prisoners for fuel for the Dark Portal. Blackhand appears before them, on top his wolf and holding a human female and her infant. Blackhand told them to join in on the plundering, in which Durotan replied that they preferred their enemies who can fight back. Blackhand replies that they had been commanded and he needs to respect the old ways. Sir Evran is crushed by Blackhand's hammer and picked up a horse and tossed it, knocking out two soldiers beneath the horse. Sir Kyvan attacked and engaged one of the orcs. The orc took a wheel off a cart and threw it at Kyvan's skull. Anduin threw his shield at the orc and swung his sword, cutting though the orc's jugular. Blackhand took his battleaxe and severed the bodies of two armored knights. Khadgar looked at Medivh and noticed he was doing nothing. An orc charged towards Khadgar and Khadgar shoot arcane lighting at the orc, sending him flying. Khadgar casted a protective circle around him and Medivh. Callan didn't see an orc swinging his axe at him, and Anduin stabbed the orc in the chest. The orc tell on Callan and as Anduin extended a hand to his son, he was picked up by Blackhand and was sent flying. As Blackhand extended his hand down, Anduin took out his boomstick and fired it though his right hand, damaging it severely. Khadgar shouted for Medivh, causing him to get out of his momentary trance. Medivh began chanting, firing fel magic, killing all tainted orcs almost instantly. Blackhand escaped after witnessing the attack. Durotan, Orgrim, Blackhand, and the other survivors of the battle returned to the Black Morass, but waited several hours till the sun descended to meet Gul'dan in his hut. Blackhand, and all of the chieftains and their seconds gathered in Gul'dan's hut. Gul'dan lambasted Blackhand for running from the "smallteeth" and brought shame on the Horde. Gul'dan stated under tradition that Blackhand must be sentenced to death. Blackhand stuck his ruined hand into the fel fire, but Durotan took out Sever and cut off Blackhand's hand. Gul'dan and Durotan engaged in verbal confrontation with each other, ending with Durotan backing down to Gul'dan. Green orcs came behind the humans, blocking off their only escape route. A green orc rushed a group of humans with an armored shield and pushed them aside. The orc went on to charge Anduin mounted on Reliant. Anduin jumps off Reliant as the horse was killed. Anduin brought his sword into the orc's throat. After landing, Anduin picked up a spear dropped by one of his soldiers and threw it towards Garona to arm herself. A green orc with an axe attacked Anduin, leading to them clashing axe and sword together. Anduin stabbed the orc into the orc's chest. A third green orc charged him, but was killed by a mounted knight gutted the orc. Anduin told Llane to escape, but Llane said they were all getting out of there together and Medivh would cover them. Garona looked on top the mountain above, only to see Blackhand, atop a wolf, with Orgrim standing right beside him. A green skinned orc picked up the orc's axe to attack, but Anduin thrust his sword into the orc. While wondering where Medvih was, he looked around an saw Callan holding his own against Blackhand, Grom, and other green skinned orcs. Callan and the other soldiers formed a shield formation as Blackhand, atop his wolf, charged on top them. After Blackhand'f wolf was killed by the soldiers, he jumped off the dead wolf. Medivh created a lightening wall to cover the retreat of Llane, Garona, Anduin Khadgar, and some of the other soldiers. Anduin realized Callan was on the other side of the lightening shield, with the green and brown skinned orcs. As Anduin tried desperately to break though the lightening shield, Callan and the soldiers behind the shield charged the orcs. Callan engaged in battle with Grom, but Grom took his sword. As Grom was going to kill Callan with his own weapon, Blackhand stopped Grom from delivering the killing blow. Blackhand, realizing the significance of Callan had to Anduin, killed him with his claw in front of Anduin. Anduin promised to kill Blackhand for murdering his son. after the Battle of Blackrock Pass.]] At the Frostwolf camp, Draka was with her baby when Durotan rushed into the tent and told her to take the baby and flee. Before they could do anything, Blackhand appeared. Durotan asked that if he submitted would they spar his clan. Blackhand did not respond and before Durotan was taken, Durotan told Draka that the name of their son was Go'el. All of the chieftains of the Horde and most of the warriors gathered around Gul'dan's tent. Durotan, who had killed three of Gul'dan's guards before he could warn Gul'dan. Durotan dropped a Frostwolf banner and stated he was there to kill Gul'dan. Blackhand stated that he cannot invoke mak'gora because he was chieftain of no clan because the Frostwolf Clan were food for worms. Orgrim reminded his warchief that some Frostwolves still lived. Gul'dan emerged from his tent and accepted Duortan's mak'gora. Durotan and Gul'dan both remove their upper clothing and prepare for mak'gore. Durotan sprang at Gul'dan. Durotan shouted and lunged upwards towards Gul'dan. Durotan head slammed Gul'dan in his chest. Durotan took his good fist and landed blow after blow on Gul'dan. Durotan herd the voice of Medivh chanting the incantation to open the Great Gate, realizing that if he held off Gul'dan long enough he would prevent him from helping to open the Dark Portal. Gul'dan, heard the voice as well, slammed his clenched fist into Durotan's broken arm, causing Durotan to land on his hands and knees. Gul'dan ordered Blackhand to kill Durotan, but Blackhand told Gul'dan to respect their traditions and keep fighting. Gul'dan began landing blows on Durotan, however they were careless and Durotan could miss a couple of them. Orgrim responded to the crowd if they would follow Gul'dan after witnessing what he had become. Orgrim noticed some orcs began to walk away from Gul'dan. Orgrim knelt down, picked up one of Durotan's tusks, ripped it off, saying he would give it to his son one day. Gul'dan stated he would deal with Orgrim later. As more orcs started to flee from Gul'dan, Gul'dan took out his hands and killed three orcs with fel magic next to him. Gul'dan challenged if anyone else wanted to try to challenge him. Gul'dan shoot a fel blast at Blackhand, transforming him into a green orc and massively expanding his muscles and veins expanded everywhere down his body, even his claw. As Orgrim strode away into the forest, he heard Gul'dan order them to claim his new world. As the orcs began to close in on them, Karos and Garona had been freeing the human slaves and sending them though the Great Gate to Stormwind. Varis told Llane that they must retreat. Garona also agreed with Varis that they should retreat though the Great Gate, but Llane said there were a few more cages left with human slaves to free. However, the Great Gate closed and Llane and his forces were trapped and surrounded by the Horde. Llane told the that Medivh had died. As the fighting raged on, Blackhand was coming, targeting directly Llane. Llane ordered Garona kill him, in order to ensure Blackhand does not get the glory of killing him and to save herself from certain death. Garona took the blade Taria had given her and stabbed it into Llane's throat. Anduin's gryphon dove in to the battle. Anduin spotted Blackhand in the battlefield, who had the body of Llane in his hands. Blackhand was tossing the body around as a trophy for the Horde. Anduin's gryphon landed on a green skinned orc and began ripping the orc apart. Anduin jumped off and stabbed a shocked green skinned orc and stole the orc's mace. Anduin fell and landed on his back. When he got up the orcs had all surrounded him and Blackhand in a circle while they chanted mak'gora. One of the orcs had the gryphon's head under his arms, while another held the gryphon's torso. Llane's body had tumbled to the dirt. Anduin picked up Llane's sword and prepared to mak'gora with Blackhand. Blackhand charged towards Anduin with his claw aiming towards Anduin. Anduin stood for a moment and than charged towards Blackhand. At the last moment, Anduin slipped underneath Blackhand and slashed upwards, using Blackhand's own momentum against him. Blackhand dropped to his knees in pain as Anduin drove his sword though Blackhand's chest. In the background, Anduin heard the voice of their leader Gul'dan. The Horde looked at their leader and than back at Anduin. Anduin assumed he was ordering them to kill him. One orc moved towards him lifting his axe, but another orc prevented him from killing Anduin. The other orc frowned and lowered his axe. Anduin looked out to see only one orc, Gul'dan was moving towards him, alongside him was Garona. See also * References Category:WarCraft: The Beginning characters Category:Dead characters Category:Blackrock Clan members Category:Chieftains of the Blackrock Clan Category:Warchiefs of the Horde Category:WarCraft: The Official Movie Novelization characters Category:Tainted orcs‎ Category:Allegiance: Horde